The Ghost Shinobi (On Hiatus)
by ao2220
Summary: After witnessing the death of Rin, Obito made a deal with the devil to trade his own soul in order to save Rin's life and bonded with the Spirit of Vengeance. Now powerful than ever, he will defend his home, his identity, and his friends, as the fearsome and vengeful spirit: The Ghost Shinobi. Obirin pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Issue 1 The deal with the devil

In the unknown place, Obito is laying down on a bed and feeling better of the exercise he has done for a past few days, "It started to feel natural, just a bit longer, I'll be seeing you soon, Rin... Kakashi." Obito smiled of the excitement of seeing them again.

Out of nowhere, Zetsu emerged from the wall, "Hey Listen! I was outside just now! Your friends, Rin and stupid Kakashi are in trouble!

Obito went up from his bed, "What?! What's going on?!"

"They're alone and completely surrounded with Hidden Mist Shinobi!"

Obito immediately jumped out of his bed and charged at the wall and punched it. It created a dent and failed. His new arm is broken. Spiral jumped behind Obito. "There's no way you can break through boulders with that body yet."

"But I have to go save Rin and Kakashi." Obito answered while still holding on his missing right arm.

Spiral slowly moved his body onto Obito, "Here, why don't you wear my body." Spiral is slowly attaching his body on Obito

"But, you guys are Madara's henchmen, are you sure about this?" Obito asked.

"He really is a good boy." Zetsu commented.

"Don't you want to help Rin and Kakashi?" Spiral said. Covering his head to toe, Obito is now grateful for helping them.

"Thank you guys. Thank you." Obito said. He walk towards the wall and slowly gathering his strength and punch the wall, completely broken.

"Oh, so you kept the root tethered and borrowed the statue's power. That's good thinking" Zetsu is impressed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good, huh?" Spiral said.

Spiral changed where you can see Obito's face, "Alright."

Madara took noticed of what Obito is doing, "So your going?" Obito took out the cord from behind where it was attached from the Gedo Statue.

"I'm grateful that you saved me. But I'm leaving. I have to go." Obito said.

"Your being too hasty. Besides, It may be premature to thank me." Madara said.

"I'll probably never come back here. I've given my thanks." Obito said. "I'm going."

"You... Will return." Madara said "And that's when I'll get your true gratitude." assuring Obito.

"Hey you! What's Rin and Kakashi's location?!" Obito shouted. "Take me there right away!"

"What you got on your body is a clone of me. And we can talk telepathically to each other over limited distances." Zetsu explaining to Obito, "Others of us are scattered here and there underground. We're able to exchange intel."

"Don't worry I'll use them to guide you" Spiral said.

"Is that true, swirly?" Obito asked.

"But first, we have to go outside." Spiral said.

"Then let's go." Obito left the way out, "I'm counting on you." At the hall, it has the weapons of what Madara uses. Obito spotted a cloak on a hanger, he grabbed and put it on and left. Madara put his head down and waiting for Obito to return. Waiting for him to help his secret moon eye plan.

Outside of Madara's secret hideout, Obito asked. "What's the status of Rin and Kakashi?"

"Well, according to others. It sounds pretty bad, they're talking about some hidden mist test subjects." Spiral said, "But I don't really understand."

"Test subjects?" Obito is confused and without time wasted, he sprinted further to the forest.

"Anyway, it seems Rin and Kakashi are totally surrounded. And they're saying they all appear to be Jonin or Anbu Black Ops" Spiral said.

"What's Minatao Sensei doing?" Obito asked.

"Who?" Spiral asked.

"I'm asking you what the Yellow Flash of the Leaf is doing!" Obito angrily asked.

"It seems he's on a different mission." Spiral answered.

Obito couldn't believe this, "At a time like this?!" Obito began to think, _Kakashi! You made me a promise! Please Protect Rin!_ Still sprinting at the forest, "I'll be right there!"

"Obito, This will probably turn into a battle. So I want to tell you some things." Spiral said.

"What is it?!" Obito asked.

"Your fighting ability is lower than mine. Plus right now, it's like my big body is wrapped around and protecting your wounded little body" Spiral informed.

"So what?!" Obito said.

"I think it would be better if I do all the fighting." Spiral said.

"Remember what Madara said. That only with a pair together can the Sharingan's true power be unleashed!" Obito said, "With Kakashi's Sharingan and mine together, our combo attacks are superior! Kakashi and I will protect Rin!" As Obito still leaping through trees in the forest.

""As I recall , you do have Hashirama's tissue in you." Spiral added detail, "A whole different strength may emerge, when Senju and Uchiha powers-" A sudden explosion can be heard from a far distance.

"What was that?!" Obito said, when he started to feel tiny bit of water on him. He was curious of what that was, so he decided to go to the highest tree to see the view. What he witnessed is a huge water explosion, "I thought it was rain, but-"

"I just got word from one of my guys." Spiral said when three more water explosives explode, "It seems... That is their location." Obito went on further in the forest, all of sudden, he receives an image. An image of... Of Rin. _What's happening?! Stop showing these weird images!_ With a heart pounding sprinting towards their location _, A little bit. Just a little bit farther._ Finally an exit from the forest. And then.

Obito gasped of what he is seeing... Kakashi pierce his Lightning blade into Rin. "..K-Kakashi." Kakashi is crying of what he has done. Obito started to feel the rage awakened in his heart. Rin spat out blood from her mouth, then Kakashi slowly pulled out his hand off from Rin's chest. He slowly let go of his other hand and let Rin fall down to the ground flat. Obito couldn't believe that the girl he loves, died in front of him. With the company of the hidden mist shinobis.

"Damn it! he did it" Said the mist ninja.

"After all the trouble we went through to get her." The mist ninja added. Obito looked down of pure hate in his heart.

Kakashi kneel down to his knees, "Rin." Spiral's body spiked and forming a mask to put, on Obito. At the same time, Kakashi and Obito have their eyes wide opened and unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi passed out. and Obito let out his angry scream and the spikes is coming out of his body.

"Who is that? Reinforcements?" A puzzled mist ninja.

"What a fool coming alone!" A mist shinobi threw his ninja stars at Obito. But it passed right threw him like a ghost.

"What just happen?!" A mist ninja said.

"He dodged them." A mist ninja answered.

With a ferocious charged, his feet has broken the ground as he sprinting. At the first mist ninja is about to kill, Obito put his hand on him and have spikes on his body, killing him instantly. He went at the other who is the ground, Obito took out a piece of sharp wood. The mist ninja was crawling in fear, then three other mist shinobis jump from behind Obito. Sensing them from behind, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and the other mist ninjas swords didn't hit Obito but stab the ninja. Obito 360 spin kick the mist ninjas, which their necks are snapped.

"Who is that guy?!" The mist shinobi said.

"Quick, grab the girl and retreat! We cannot allow the enemy to get her corpse!" Obito saw the two other ninjas are running towards Rin's body. He quickly ran and running through lots of mist ninja who are trying to hit him. Seeing them almost getting closer to Rin, Obito took out a sharp wood and toss it towards the ninja. Once he got hit and pushed away of that incredible force, Obito did a hand seal and the wood created branches in the ninja's body, died instantly. Obito getting closer to the other mist ninja and punched in his face to the ground, hard enough to break the ground. He kicked him up and grabbed his face to Obito's knees which broke the ninja's mask. Holding his head, Obito let out his other scream and brutally pulled him down to the ground and savagely punching the life out of him. The mist ninjas are silent and witnessing that gruesome beating on their comrade. Obito slowly turned around and the mist ninjas are now terrified of him now. Moments later, Obito summons huge wood style branches and brutally stab every single mist shinobi, high enough where it rain blood and every environment he's in is all red.

"I get it now." The mask slowly took off from Obito's face, "I see now... I'm in hell..."

Obito slowly walk to the pool of blood, never bothered of Kakashi and all he cared for is seeing Rin who is laying down on the pool of blood. He slowly kneel down right next to Rin, he slowly use his hand to Rin's face but is hand went through Rin. He couldn't touch her face, he concentrated his Mangekyou Sharingan eye into normal. Now he can finally touch her now, he put both of his hands on each side of her cheeks and slowly put her head right close to him into a hug. Mourning the lost of the girl he truly love for a long time since their childhood years. Crying silently of the trail of tears coming down to his cheeks. Madara was right, in this reality people end up dying in this harsh world. Now he understand of what he meant. Now this plan Madara is trying to do will bring peace to the ninja world and in that world he can see Rin again and happily be together. He will anything to see Rin again.

"Rin, I will create a world where you exist again." Obito promised.

"Is that so? A voice said.

Obito jumped a little and holding Rin at the same time, he spotted a man in his 50's, holding a cane with the crystal skull on top, wearing a black trench coat, barley seeing his face, a fedora and a long white hair. Obito was shocked of his presence. _Who is he? What's he doing here?_

"So what is this new world you speak of?" A stranger asked.

"Why's that matter to you!" Obito answered rudely.

'Hmmm, I see." The stranger walked slowly towards Obito and he clinging on Rin's body. "It seems, that bastard Madara is still planning that stupid fake world he was about to create."

Obito was shocked of knowing Madara and his plan, "Wait! How do know about him and his secret plan!."

"I was, waiting for him in hell to pay for his sins." Walking around the pool of blood with no stain on him and Obito didn't notice his demonic shadow.

Obito became a bit scared of what he might be, "No.. Don't tell me... are you... death himself." Feeling scared now.

"If you put that way." Paused. "Yes." Obito became a bit twitched and scared. "Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself.. My name is Mephisto.. Nice to meet you." Extended his hand to Obito for a handshake. But Obito is still staring at him. Mephisto dropped his arm and rested both his hands on his cane.

"May I ask why your doing here?" Obito asked.

"To make a deal for you." Mephisto answered.

"What deal?" Obito steadied his voice.

"To become my shinobi. A shinobi that punishes evil from harming innocent souls. And bringing back... Rin." Obito can started to feel hope for him to see Rin.

"What's the price?" Obito asked fast.

"I need." Mephisto stopped from walking around and looked at him, straight into his eyes. "Your soul."

Obito was happy at first then turned disappointed, he started to pick up Rin in bridal style.

"So you rather see Rin in the fake world, rather than tomorrow." Mephisto said.

"That's right! I not a fan of talking to Religious people." Looking at Mephisto. "But thanks for that stupid offer." Obito leaving and Mephisto smiled.

"What if I told you. All of this, is part of Madara's doing."

Obito immediately stopped and looked back, "What are you talking about?"

"Obito, Madara is deceiving you. He's using you to do his dirty work." Mephisto said.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!" Obito shouted.

"Because I was there when you arrived." Mephisto simply answered.

Obito became calm and willing to hear his story. He gently put Rin on the flooded ground. "What do you see?"

"Well Obito. While you were asleep, Madara is desperately needed your hatred powers, waiting for you to walk again. In secret, he manipulated a mist shinobi to kidnapped Rin. Forcing her to become a three tails jinchuriki." Obito eyes went wide. Mephisto continued, "After Kakashi rescued her and chased by the mist shinobis. She asked Kakashi to kill her." Obito's heart is pumping fast. "Kakashi refuse her offer, but Rin pointed out that if the three tails is unleashed, it will destroy the leaf village. Then they went into this battlefield, the one we are standing on, Kakashi began fighting off the mist shinobis and protecting Rin. Kakashi released his famous lightning blade to kill off the mist shinobi. Out of nowhere, Rin went towards him and committed suicide. And then you showed up. Assuming Kakashi killed her, it wasn't his fault." Obito became speechless of what Mephisto said.

"No its a lie. Your lying!" Obito is still not believing Mephisto.

"Oh really. Ask your friend there." Mephisto said.

"Hey Swirly, is what Mephisto said is true." Obito desperately asked.

"Umm... No" Mephisto smiled and tapped his cane. It cast Spiral to tell the truth. "I'm mean yes... Come on Obito don't you want to still see Rin in a new world, you want to create!" Spiral happily said.

Obito began to lose it and Spiral began to feel his rage. "How could he. I trusted him." Obito quietly said and gripping his fists more tighter, "And now. MADARA WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!" Obito tried to run but couldn't, "Swirly, Let go of me!"

"No I cannot. It seems your no use to Madara." Spiral moved his own arm and took out a sharp wood style stick. Spiral moved his arms and ready to began to stab Obito.

"And now you will die here. Say goodnight Obito."

"MEPHISTO! I'M WILLING TO MAKE A DEAL!" Obito shouted.

"Good boy." Mephisto tapped on the ground and cast Obito to move freely in Spiral's body. Obito let go of the sharp stick and tossed it away.

"The deal! The deal! Show me the DEAL!" Obito desperately asked.

"Excited aren't you." Mephisto took out a contract from his coat and opened it, "All I need is your blood."

Without hesitation he took out Spiral's white left hand. With his real skin showing, he bite his thumb hard. With blood on his thumb, he swiped it on the bottom of the contract.

"Now its done." Mephisto said and rolled up the contract.

"And then what?" Obito asked.

"Watch" Mephisto snapped his finger. Rin's chest is completely healed and the three tails seal glowed and disappeared. Obito became more astonished as ever and happy as ever.

"Thank you." Obito is shaking in happiness.

"Don't mention it. Now sleep." Tapped his cane and Obito is now asleep while standing. The giant branches are gone and lots of mist ninjas bodies dropped from the giant branches. The pool of blood disappeared as well. Mephisto looked at the spirit of vengeance incinerated Spiral' body and put on his hood from the cloak Obito is wearing.

"Good, you know what to do." Mephisto began to walk away and a small pause. "...Kill him."

The Spirit of Vengeance ran towards Madara's hideout in high speed. Wanting to send Madara to hell. Arriving at the hideout, a huge wall blew up and it made Madara and Zetsu jump scared. Madara looked curious of whether or not Obito wanted to do the moon eye plan. Zetsu began to walk towards the dust smoke where he can see the shadowry figure standing still and he assuming is Obito.

"Oh my Obito, you came back! So do you decide to- Gak!" Looking in horror of what he is seeing, "Your not Obi!" "AAAAAAHHHH!" Incinerated him into nothing. Madara is stunned of what he is seeing. Walking aggressively towards Madara who is defenseless.

"Listen to me Boy!" Madara was grabbed in the collar.

"You wanted the world to be nothing but death, pain and miseries! Your disappoint me! You are an absolute disgrace to the Uchih-" "AAAAAHHHH!" Burned alive and every bits to his body, including his soul. Looking at the Gedo statue, he put his hand on the statue and burned it. Now he had destroyed Madara for what he done and watching the statue burn. The statue began to fall and turning into ashes. With every fire in the hideout and black smoke all over the hideout, a spiral in his eye teleported him.

Teleported to the unconscious Kakashi, Rin and the dead bodies of the mist shinobis he had brutally murdered. With that done, Obito is on his knees and look at friends one more time and knocked out.

The hidden leaf reinforcements are on the way including Minato, where they were told by Kakashi's hounds that Kakashi and Rin are in trouble. In a few meters arriving the scene.

"Over There!" A leaf shinobi said. They arrived the battlefield, they gasped in shock of seeing bloody dead bodies of the mist shinobis. "Oh my god. What happen?"

"I-Its so disturbing to watch." A leaf ninja looking away of such bloodbath battlefield.

"Come on! Don't you stand here! Find them!" A leaf shinobi captain said. The shinobis are looking everywhere for Kakashi and Rin and disgusted of this pile of dead bodies. One lucky shinobi found them. "Hey guys! I've found them!" Minato and the rest of the ninjas gained attention and went to him.

A medical ninja checked their pulses, "Their alive. But how did they survive this battle?"

"What about him?" A leaf ninja pointed at the other one. Some of them didn't notice that he was there. One shinobi turned him around and unhooded him. Minato was the only one shocked of this.

"Minato, did you know him?" The shinobi captain asked.

"I-Its Obito." Minato said. Some of the leaf ninjas were kind of shocked of this.

"I thought he died." A leaf ninja said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to return to the leaf and report this to the hokage. Come on! Lets move!" Minato said.

The shinobis agreed and left the battlefield. The other leaf shinobis lifted Minato's two other students and jumped. And the other shinobi picked up Obito and jumped. In Minato's view, _"I cant wait to tell Kushina about this."_ He smiled to himself that Obito is coming home to the leaf village safe and sound.

* * *

 **I ALSO PLANNED THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. NOW THIS STORY WONT CONTINUE, UNTIL IM DONE WITH MY BLACK JUDGEMENT STORY, IF YOUR NEW HEARING THAT STORY IS ABOUT GOKU BLACK BEING IN A NARUTO UNIVERSE AND KILLING EVERY HUMANS IN THE NARUTOVERSE. IF YOUR INTERESTED, YOU GONNA LOVE IT. SO THIS STORY WONT A CONTINUOUS TYPE OF STORY, IT WILL BE A TYPE OF STORY IN EVERY SCENERIOS OBITO HAS TO FACE. I WILL MAKE UP VILLAINS WITH SUPER NATURAL POWERS. LIKE EVERY COMIC BOOK HEROES FACED. TELL ME WHAT YOUR FIRST IMPRESSION OF THIS STORY. I PROMISE YOU IT WILL CONTINUE ONCE I'M DONE WITH BLACK JUDGEMENT. SOUNDS COOL. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SPECIAL ISSUE. BE SURE TO FAV AND FOLLOW THIS STORY AND ALWAYS HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Issue 2

The hidden leaf shinobi squad are running as fast as they can to get Team 7 some real medical treatment to heal and rest from the war. With the missions they completed, Minato is very glad that Obito is alive and wanted to if how he survived the Kanabi bridge mission. With that happy thought out of the way, the shinobis reached the hospital in a fast pace in the door.

"We need medical attention! Now!" The shinobi captain yelled.

With some shinobis injured during the war, one doctor came up to the captain. "More injuries?"

"Yeah. Just the three of them." Pointed at the unconscious, Obito, Kakashi, Rin.

"Alright. Put the boy to 1a and the two of them in to 1b, I'll get the nurses to check on them." The doctor ordered and pointed the rooms.

The shinobis obeyed to follow his command, the shinobis put Obito to 1a, Kakashi and Rin to 1b. With them done, the shinobi captain looked at his comrades, "Today was a rough day for us, but we got to be prepared for a next battle tomorrow. So take a rest, you did well."

"Yes!" His companions left. The captain well indeed be ready for the next upcoming battle.

Later, At the top of the Hokage building, Hiruzen is spectating his village of waiting the report from Minato. Luckily the yellow flash appeared from behind kneeling. "Is the mission a success?"

"Yes. We have won another skirmish against the mist, it was bad at first then we successfully won the fight." Minato informed, "Until Kakashi's hound came in to informed me that Rin and Kakashi are outnumbered by the mist."

"Did they survive the encounter?" The third Hokage asked.

"Luckily, yes." Minato answered, "With a help from their friend."

"Friend?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato slightly paused, "Its Obito."

The revelation surprised at the disbelief third Hokage and turned around of facing Minato, "What do you mean he's alive? He died. How's that possible? Or is it possible that was brought back in a Reanimation Jutsu?" Hiruzen questioning Minato.

"No. He's not under the Reanimation Jutsu, he's perfectly fine in his condition." Minato said.

Believed in his honesty, "How is he?"

"He's unconscious along with his teammates." Minato said.

Hiruzen then look at the night sky, "Good. When Obito awakens from his sleep, ask him how he survived his own death."

"I will, lord third." Minato nodded.

"You may leave." Minato disappeared out of sight, Hiruzen was glad that the young boy survived during the Kanabi bridge mission. Minato reached to the hospital to check on his students and especially for Obito. He asks the nurse for his students condition.

"Well for Kakashi and Rin, their perfectly fine so they will awake for tomorrow. But for Obito, he will be awake as well." The nurse informed Minato.

"Thank you for taking care of my students." Minato thanked and left the hospital while his students are peacefully sleeping in each rooms. Emerged from the dark corner, Mephisto slowly walked towards Rin and placed his hand on her head. With that done, Rin will have no memory of her death and being a Jinjuriki. Going to Kakashi, he place his hand on Kakashi's head and have no memory of killing Rin and knowing Rin became a Jinjuriki. He altered their memories of remembering being on a battlefield and knocked out. Going to the other room, Mephisto checked on the sleeping Obito, the new devil bounty hunter. The devil can see Obito as the great vessel for the Spirit of Vengeance, and loved his performance of slaughtering every mist shinobi. Mephisto is the only person that can see Obito's true potential. Hoping for him of learning his new powers. He smirked a little while the moon shined and disappeared.

Minato arrived at his house to tell his wife with a big announcement that will leave Kushina a biggest shock ever in her whole life. Opening the door, he sees Kushina putting food on the table for her husband to return home. Kushina greeted him with a smile, "Welcome back."

"Kushina." Minato said and got her attention, "Yeah, what is it?"

He paused and thinking what to say to her while Kushina said first, "Why your smiling? Did something happen? Come on, spit it out already. Your food is gettin-"

"Obito's alive." Minato revealed.

Kushina then went speechless of the shocking news, "... What are you talking about?"

"He's alive, Kushina. He was alive this whole time."

With the tears forming in her eyes, Kushina hugged her husband of not letting Minato to see her sad face. Couldn't believe her favorite shinobi is alive and wasted her tears for mourning at Obito's funeral. "...Is he okay?"

"He's safe. We'll visit him and his friends tomorrow." Minato and Kushina then hugged for a long moment for having Obito to return home. Kushina found this to be an omen of happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

"Obito."

.

.

.

.

"Obito".

.

.

.

.

 **"OBITOOO!"** A demonic flaming skull screamed in pain and agony with hellfire covering the background.

"WAH!" Obito instantly rose from his nightmare while in sweat. Looking straight while breathing, he noticed that he's in a hospital and looked at the right of the window. Its morning. "Am I in the leaf village?" Quietly said to himself, and placed both hands on his face to remove the sweat. WAIT! He instantly looked his right arm. Gasped at loud of his right arm is back, he rolled up his hospital gown and found no white tissues in his right side. Shocked of his right arm and slowly looking at it. But wait, there's something ne needs to check. He looked around to find a mirror, he found it in the left side of where the table is at. He quickly grabbed it to take a look of himself. He still has his long hair and pushed his left bang, and in deep shock.

His scar is gone and his left eye is back.

Shaking the mirror and himself that his ugly scar is gone, and its impossible to have his left eye back. Putting the mirror back at the table, Obito trying to theorize of how he got his wounds all healed up. Clearly its not the healing jutsu, or the doctors, because nobody has their eyes back and their scar healed. "Could it be..." The flashback, Obito thanked the devil for bringing Rin back, and all he remembered of him said, _"Now sleep."_ Tapped his forehead and his vision went blank. "He healed me?" Obito is astonished of being himself again and really thankful that he's back in the village. He remembered something else. Madara. Obito went a bit scared of forgetting about the old Uchiha. "Oh no, Is he still-"

The door knob was opened by a nurse, and Obito went silent of him thinking about Madara. She then asked him, "Oh, you must be awake. How you feeling?"

Obito looked a bit nervous, "Um... Fine... I guess."

The nurse can tell that he's fine, "Well that's good, I came here to check on you, but turns out that you're awake. And since you woke up, you got visitors."

"Visitors?" Obito questioned.

The nurse nodded, "I'll bring them over." She then exited the door to get Obito's visitors.

Obito began thinking to himself, _"I hope Rin and Kakashi are okay."_ Feeling really nervous of how he would meet them.

His thoughts interrupted of the door being open. Obito looked at his visitors, his eyes and eyebrows slowly raised. His visitors are Kushina and his sensei, Minato. With flowers in their hands, Kushina is very blessed that she's staring at Obito and how odd he looks like with his long hair, and by the looks of it she is very happy and yet sad. Obito is glad to see them again. They placed the flowers in vase, they reach to the side of the bed.

"How you feeling, Obito?" Minato asked.

Obito formed a small smile, "Better than ever." Minato smiled in respond. Obito then looked at Kushina and he noticed that she looks pretty sad as if she hasn't seen him in years.

"Is everything okay-" Obito was cut off when Kushina hugged him for the first time.

Little of shock of Kushina hugging him, and pitied of her for him being gone. Obito then hugged her back, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Its alright. *sniff* We all missed you very much, mostly Kakashi and Rin." Kushina continued, "They mourn you everyday. Until Minato told me that your alive, I was happy and excited to see you." Obito was glad that someone cared for him very much. Kushina and Obito let go of the hug.

"Thank you for your caring, Kushina." Obito thanked her and she nodded in reply. "How's Kakashi and Rin? Are they here?" Obito asked lowly.

"Yes. The doctors informed us that your friends somehow have a massive brain trauma and may have little amnesia." Minato answered.

 _"Little amnesia? They didn't hit their heads... Or maybe-"_ Obito's thoughts interrupted.

"Obito." Minato called.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"... How did you survive from being crush down deep?" Minato asked. Obito went a little silent, he didn't expect Minato to ask that kind of question. He needs to make some fake story, like Minato and Kushina is gonna believe that Obito was saved by Madara, witness Rin's death, and trade his soul to Mephisto. That's crazy. Since Minato said that Rin and Kakashi suffered some serious brain damage, maybe they don't know what happen yesterday. Using that at his advantage, Obito calmly breathed and began his fake story in front of his Sensei and Kushina.

"After being crush by a rock, I was certain that I died when everything goes black. After passing out, I woke up on the bed, and I was confused that if this was the afterlife. I looked around and noticed that I'm in a cave. I don't have a single clue of why I'm there. There's nobody there, just me, alone in the cave. And I don't know how long I was asleep. What's shocking that my body is fully healed and... my left eye is back." Obito moved his left bang to show Minato and Kushina his left eye. They were shocked of Obito's left eye has retuned, they were certain that Kakashi has Obito's left eye.

"..Do you know who?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know." Obito looked at his right arm, "Maybe I was saved by some good Samaritan."

Minato and Kushina have wondered of who's Obito's savior, Obito continued, "I also noticed that there's no exit around, so I started to look around to find a way out. Luckily, I felt weak spot and I pushed it." Obito continued, "I've found an exit. Next to me, there was a cloak, and I also noticed that something is happening outside. A huge water explosion." Minato also noticed that yesterday. "It was something that I cannot ignore, so I started to take a look."

"After a few miles, I arrived." Obito then pauses, "And saw Kakashi and Rin... laying down unconscious and surrounded by mist shinobi." Obito looked away of remembering Rin's death.

Minato put his hand on Obito's shoulder, "... Did something happen, Obito?"

Obito looked at his sensei and nodded, "Yes." He said quietly, "Then I snapped." Obito continued his story with a sad tone, "I ran with so much rage... and started to slaughter every mist shinobi, one by one." Minato and Kushina are stunned of that part. Minato now knows that Obito is responsible for the killings to the mist shinobi.

Obito began to have tears, "I'm sorry. I.. I.. thought they killed them... I'm so sorry." Both of them knows that it must've been sad in Obito's point of view, Kushina then comfort him with another hug.

Minato cannot blame Obito for this, he would've done the same thing if the mist shinobi harm Kushina. "Obito." Minato called.

Obito looked with his sad eyes, "You saved their lives, It wasn't your fault. Without you and me, they'll be dead by the mist." Minato said, "And I thankful for that."

His sensei commended Obito for doing the right thing and grateful that they didn't die. "Really?" Obito asked, "After all I have done to those shinobi."

Minato nodded, "Its forgiving for that kind of action, so there's nothing to worry about."

Obito then wiped his tears, "Thank you, Minato Sensei." Obito thanked his sensei for understanding him.

"No problem, Obito. We're a family, is what we do." Minato said.

The door opened by a doctor, "Excuse me for interrupting." All of them looked at the doctor, "Your students, Kakashi and Rin. They're awake." Minato and Kushina are glad to hear that good news, but for Obito, he felt very nervous of seeing them again.

"Can we see them?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, you can. Follow me." The doctor said.

Minato and Kushina got up from their chairs to see Kakashi and Rin. Obito has to wait to see them. Nervous of trying to keep his cool and preparing himself to meet them. Couldn't believe he made up a fake story, Obito crossed his fingers to have Rin and Kakashi to not remember what happen yesterday. He was told by Minato Sensei that they suffered some brain damage and end up having little amnesia. All he had to do is wait.

Outside, little far away. Mephisto is on top of the building, watching Obito meeting his friends a bit later. Good thing he rid Kakashi and Rin's memory of what happen in the battlefield. He wants Obito to not get suspicious and wanted to make it easier for Obito. He felt bad that Obito is been through so much and now he is given a gift that he will indeed like. For now, he will wait and see.

Obito's instincts made him look at his window as if he felt that someone is watching him. He looked around and found no one. "What was that? It feels like... I was being watched." Obito muttered.

-At room 1b, Minato and Kushina are asking Rin and Kakashi of what happen yesterday, but for Kakashi, "I don't remember." Holding his head of where his brain is at.

"Me neither. All I remembered that we were surrounded by mist shinobi and then everything went black." Rin said.

While Kakashi is holding his head with one hand, "By the way, Minato Sensei, did you saved us?"

"..No." Minato answered. Kakashi lowered his hand down.

"Then, who?" Rin asked.

"... Your friend." Kushina said with a little smile and Minato did the same thing, it made Rin and Kakashi confused.

"..You'll see." Minato and Kushina got up from their chairs to exit the door to make sure there's no nurses or doctors nearby. Kushina looked back Rin and Kakashi, "Can you walk?"

Kakashi and Rin nodded and got off from their bed, while Rin ask Kakashi, "What do they mean by 'friend', Kakashi?"

"Guess we have to find out." Kakashi said.

When they reach at Obito's room, Kushina cant wait to see their reaction. She then open the door to let Kakashi and Rin enter. Slowly entering the room, a single glance. Staring at the boy, who has long black hair. They noticed and recognized his face features. Their senses came in that it could be him. Kakashi and Rin has their eyes widen of knowing who this is and could be who. Rin started to take a guess with a soft tone of her voice.

"Obito?"

He then made a small nervous smile and replied, "Hey, you guys." Obito said softly.

They instantly recognized the voice and already confirmed that's Obito. Rin went sad that Obito is right in front of her and already know that she and Kakashi were saved by Obito. Rin immediately went up to Obito and embraced him.

Obito couldn't believe it that the girl he loves is hugging him and then Kakashi went up to him to hug him and Rin. They all share in a one big embrace to Obito, of showing how much they deeply miss him. Kakashi and Rin are very happy that Obito has came back. While Minato and Kushina smiled of watching a heartwarming reunion.

Minato's Team 7 is back.

(Chapter 3 coming soon)

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2. THIS STORY IS SOMETHING I WANT TO DO SINCE I STARTED BLACK JUDGEMENT. AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A ROMANCE STORY SO I GONNA TRY MY BEST OF DOING IT. OBITO IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE NARUTO SERIES AND THIS STORY IS SOMETHING I WOULD LOOK FOWARD TO. YES, OBITO WILL BE IN HIS GHOST RIDER FORM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT CHAPTER WILL BE EXCITING.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? BE SURE TO COMMENT, FAV, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY. AND OF COURSE OF A NICE WONDERFUL DAY. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Sadly, The Ghost Shinobi will no longer be continued due of my lack of interest. Its because I am interested of writing my other stories, for the readers who read this story, I am sorry that you wont see chapter 3 in a very long time.


End file.
